A Beautiful Disaster (Klance)
by potterpup05
Summary: In an alternate universe: Keith's an aspiring singer with talent, but no feeling. He's lacking emotion making him lack in audience involvement, stopping him in his journey to become well known - talent only takes a person so far. Lance's an aspiring actor with talent, but he feels alone. He doesn't know why but he feels empty. He decides to set out on a journey, only to find Keith.
1. Chapter 1 - A Disastrous Beginning

Chapter 1 - A Disastrous Beginning

Lance's POV

"Oi! Get out of my way, little shit!" A rough voice came from a rough-looking man that just so happened to be speaking to yours truly, myself.

Let me rewind. I just so happened to be walking home from the studio, like usual. I just so happened to feel like _not_ walking home for forty minutes, like usual. I just so happened to end up in a shady as alleyway which _just so happened_ to be what lead myself to be in this predicament.

_Nice going, Lance._

"Well what are you waiting for?! Get outta my WAY!" The rough-looking man shoved him and being unprepared I fell onto the ground.

Yup, I was totally just unprepared and totally _not_ just weak. Definitely not that.

The rough-looking man seemed to think so though. "Oh, so you're WEAK, huh?! Boys, we've got a little WEAKLING!"

Two men that looked around the same age turned around. One clearly had a broken nose and the other's lip was bleeding. Definitely in a gang with the rough-looking man. Great.

And just about as it going to get messy, I saw a flash of a red jacket and then broken-nose man fell on his face to show a man with a black mullet, denim red jacket, clean white top and skin-tight black pants standing behind him with his fists out.

Damn. _This_ guy was attractive.

The rough-looking man and bleeding-lip man took one look at him and scrambled, grabbing the broken-nose man and getting the hell out of there. Guess they weren't as brave as they made themselves to be.

The mullet-head guy walked over and held up his hand for me. I took it gratefully and to my surprise, he pulled me up with no effort at all.

"Hey, uh, thanks for that man," I said gratefully.

He shrugged. "No problem."

And with that, he was gone. Turning around, I saw him flick up his hood and disappear off into the dusk. Probably a good idea.

After a few moments of hesitation, I turned back to walking. My apartment was only around five minutes now, I didn't have to walk much longer now.

Thankfully.

As I walked home, I couldn't help but think of the mullet-head guy. Sure, his hairstyle was a bit outdated, but apart from that, he had good style. Wonder what he does for a living. Probably a good job that fits his style and personality.

I tilted my head a bit, pondering my options. Dancer? No. While he did look like he _did_ go to the gym, he doubted he would be good on his feet. Well, maybe. Dancing just doesn't really suit him.

What else? Suddenly an idea popped into mind. Singing. He was _totally_ a singer! His style, and his voice. Mullet-head, while only saying two words, had a smooth voice. I could tell. Smooth voices are perfect for singing, making it the most probable answer.

Plus, I usually have a good track of guessing things correctly, so it's probably true. What am I talking about - of course, it's true!

Opening the door to the apartment building, he smiled to himself. All this because I just so happened to be walking home, like usual.

And that's when I realised that empty void felt like it had been closed. For a short amount of time. But it was because of mullet-head.

It was time for a new journey.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Second Encounter

Chapter 2 - The Second Encounter

It was a while before I next saw mullet-head. Two weeks to be exact.

And the entirety of those two weeks I had been replaying that scene in my mind, over and over and over and over again. I so desperately wanted him to fill that empty void again. Nothing could take my mind off it. Not even acting, which was usually my escape from this cruel world.

I don't even know why mullet-head had that effect on me. It definitely wasn't because I was attracted to him. I'm straight. Obviously.

Why am I even thinking about this?

And what else could I be, since I definitely wasn't attracted to him? Admiration? Eh. The impulsive feeling of a new friend? Sure, let's go with that I guess.

Plus, I doubt he would even like me back - if I liked him. If I liked him he would be out of my league anyway. We're both in high but completely different leagues, him being a singer and me being an actor.

Why am I even thinking about this?

Anyway, as I was saying, it had been two weeks when I saw him again, and boy did he look good.

A few days ago

"Lance, we have someone coming in. He's going to be working with us for our next project!" My manager came into my room.

I rolled my eyes. "Another person? We've had like a billion different people already! All I want to do is be in an upcoming movie!"

Pidge, my best friend - and also my manager - crossed her arms and sighed. "Lance. You can't just get into the big stuff straight away." She then grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the door. "Now come on, he's waiting for us!"

I reluctantly let her drag me along to go meet this mystery guy. We walked past a couple of other rooms, went upstairs and into the common room to meet him.

Mullet-head?

What's he doing here?

Coming to an abrupt stop, Pidge whirled around to face me. "Lance, this is Keith, Keith this is Lance."

Keith. That was his name. Old fashioned, like his mullet, but overall suiting him, like his mullet.

"Uh, hi." He waved awkwardly at me, and I could tell he also remembered me.

I waved back. "Hey." Turning to Pidge, I asked her what I knew both me and Keith wanted to know. "So, uh, what will we be doing?"

Pidge sighed. "Ok. So neither of you know this, but I'm the manager for both of you. Don't hate me."

She turned to look at us, and I knew she was laughing inside at our confused expressions. "Yeah. It's true."

Keith spoke up. "So what exactly are we doing though?"

Clasping her hands, Pidge sighed. "There is a musical coming up. Lance can act. Keith can sing. Both of you are aspiring to get further in your careers. Musicals include both acting and singing. If both of you are willing, I want you to help each other get better at singing or acting so you can audition and finally have your big break."

Both of us stared at her. "So if I'm correct, you want us, two people who don't even know each other, to help the other person to get into auditions?" I said disbelievingly.

"Why would we even help each other? Aren't we the competition?" Keith asked exsasperatingly.

"Here's the deal. This is a musical. Keith, you can't act." I snickered, causing Keith to give me a sideways glare. "And Lance, you can't sing." That caused Keith to smirk at me, so I stuck my tongue out at him. "Together, with each other's help, you could get what you want - your big break!"

I crossed my arms. Now, I'm actually going to give this a try, but I don't want to seem eager. The thing is, I've been doing this on and off for around a year and a half, and it's getting boring. I want to be able to be in the big and upcoming movies and to get noticed for my talent - and by the looks of it, so does Keith.

"Fine."

Pidge turned to look at me. "Really Lance? You'll do it?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Only because it's about time I get some sort of recognition."

Both Pidge and I turned to look at Keith. "What about you, Keith?" She asked.

He scowled before replying. "I guess."

I felt my face grin. He accepted the offer! Maybe this is a journey after all!


	3. Chapter 3 - What A Mess

Chapter 3 - What A Mess

A/N:

Sorry, I haven't been updating ;-; I've been really busy AND writer's block loves me right now (sadly). I would like to give a big thanks to Top hat Elephant for giving me a whole bunch of ideas for this fanfic! Usually, I just wing it, but I really want to start laying out a series of events so I actually know what I'm doing for once, so this has been really helpful!

It would be really cool if you could go check them out, I had a quick peek at one of their stories and it was quite good :D

Now back to the story!

It was a few days since Keith and Lance had both agreed to work together, and it was _not_ going well. They had decided to work on Lance's singing skills first - or the lack of them - and it was proving to be quite difficult. Both of them were incredibly stubborn, and it didn't mix well.

Right now they were working at Keith's studio because it had more singing equipment, and today was no exception. Lance listened to Keith warm-up for what seemed like the millionth time and all he wanted was to just _leave_, but he couldn't, not when both of them made a deal with Pidge.

Pidge was famous for hunting down whoever broke the rules of the deal, and neither Keith or Lance made an exception - she made that clear, and both of them knew it.

"Come ON Keith! I'm bored out of my literal mind!" Lance couldn't take it anymore. As much as Keith's voice was great to listen to, he had been listening to it for hours and it was getting too much. He needed a break.

Keith glared at him. "What now, Lance." He was getting fed up with all the 'I'm boreeeed' and 'Can we have a break already?'. They were there to _help_ him, and he was acting like he was being punished.

"Can't we go and have a break?" Keith began to interrupt him, but Lance pressed his index finger to Keith's lips. Keith felt his neck flush slightly, and he frowned a little while Lance continued. _What am I thinking? This is Lance. You could never like _Lance_. _

Lance sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Keith. We're not getting anywhere, and as much as it seems like I don't even care that much, I do. I want to go far, and I know you do too, but everyone needs a break. We just happened to need a break right now."

Feeling his neck stop flushing, Keith huffed, "If it makes you stop whining, fine. Only for an hour at most though, we actually need to get somewhere with this. We have three months."

Lance's mood instantly got better, and he grabbed Keith's hand and led him out towards the local park that was across the street. "Come one, let's get ice-cream! My treat." He laughed.

He'd never admit it, but Keith liked Lance's outgoing personality. Sure, it was very different to his own, but after being with Lance - no, not being WITH Lance, that'd be disgusting, but after hanging out with Lance for a while, his personality starts to rub off onto people. For example, name-calling.

Being WITH Lance would be pretty cool though…

Huh?

That's weird. He definitely didn't like Lance, he wasn't Keith's type. He prefered more of a casual and laid back guy, not hyperactive like Lance. He just wasn't Keith's type.

But… does Lance like guys? Maybe. He gives the impression that he could go either way, but regardless it doesn't matter. Lance wasn't Keith's type, and even if he _was,_ it probably wouldn't work out. They were too different and just…

It just worked like that. Keith had no other explanation.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bubblegum and Chocolate

Chapter 4 - Bubblegum and Chocolate

Lance's POV

"Come _on_ Keith! You can't pick chocolate! It's so boring!" Lance exclaimed. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll get a mint and chocolate chip ice-cream. Happy?" He sighed, obviously feeling exasperated.

Lance smirked. "Sure, Keith. Do you care about me being happy?" He watched Keith's neck flush red as he stammered to make sense of what Lance just said. Was making him happy one of his priorities?!

Jokingly punching Keith, he tried to steer the conversation to another topic. "Nevermind. But I'm not kidding, chocolate has to be one of the most boring ice-cream flavours _ever_! How could it be your favourite?"

Keith glared at him. "It just is, but for your information, I like mint and chocolate chip too."

After getting their ice-creams, they went over to sit on one of the park benches. "What now?" Keith asked, wary of what was going to happen next.

"Well, we'll be eating our ice-creams and talking, hopefully without clawing out each other's throats. Then we'll go back to the studio and try this singing thing again." Lance glanced over at Keith, who looked pleasantly surprised. "What? Did you think I was going to make you do another thing? You already said one hour max, another thing would probably make that go over our time limit."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Keith said awkwardly. "So, uh, what do you want to talk about?"

Lance pondered. They didn't really know each other, and to work together they needed to know how to talk to each other. "21 Questions!" He said.

Keith subconsciously nodded. "Ok then. Who starts?"

"_Me_!" Lance grinned. "Question one, favourite food?"

"Uh, pizza? I don't really know." Keith shrugged.

Lance grimaced. "Yeah, you would be a pizza boy." Turning to look at Keith, he saw the most shocked and offended face ever.

"Take that back!" Keith pouted.

"No can do, pizza boy. It's stuck now!" Lance stuck out his tongue at Keith and tried to contain his giggles, before giving, letting the peals of laughter loose, making him buckle over.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked him while laughing.

Lance held up his hand, letting Keith know he just needed a minute. "I'm… okay…"

After re-adjusting, Lance turned towards Keith. "Are we both going to answer the question or just do separate questions?"

Keith shrugged. "Whatever suits."

"We'll answer the same questions for easiness, and my favourite food is… ice-cream!" Lance gestured to the half-eaten ice-cream in his hand. "Specifically bubblegum, of course."

"Ok, so… favourite Disney movie?" Keith asked.

Lance's eyes lit up. "Frozen. Frozen all the way, and I don't even care what you say!" Keith then watched Lance gasp. "I _rhymed_!"

Keith groaned. "Frozen? Seriously?"

Gasping, Lance put his hand where his heart was. "What do you mean, seriously?! Frozen is a _good _movie!"

"Eh, it's okay. I like Brave." Keith admitted.

Lance clasped his hands. "Not bad. Next question… if you could go back in time or to the future, where would you go?"

"Back in time." Keith murmured.

"Really? I would go to the future! Don't want to dwell on the past, am I right?" Lance gave Keith a small smile, but Keith was in his own world. "Am I right, Keith?... Keith?"

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach Keith. He was in his own world, remembering what he could and the void he couldn't fill. It was too much.

"I have to go," Keith mumbled.

Confused, Lance watched Keith as he got up to leave. "Keith? Are you okay?" He got up to follow him. "What's wrong?"

Keith waved him away. "I need to do something. Can I… uh… do it alone?"

Lance was taken aback. "But don't we need to practise? We don't have long…"

"I know, but I just need to do one thing. I'll be back soon. Search up some tutorials on the computer."

"But Keith,-"

Keith spun around to face Lance. "_NO!_" He shouted, before crossing the street in the direction of his motorbike, leaving Lance staring after him.

_What did I do wrong?_ Lance wondered. _What are you doing?_


End file.
